Pallet Foursome
by ShippingMaster
Summary: Ash is accidentally turned into a girl by Erika. Then, she finds out she not the only one. At Celadon Gym, herself and Erika's other victim meets up with Gary and another trainer. The four trainers in the gym are from Pallet and starts a new journey.
1. Chapter 1 : Perfume Chaos and Schemes

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, so don't sue me. **

Chapter 1 : Perfume Chaos and Schemes

Ash and Co were travelling together through Kanto as Ash was journeying to conquer the Kanto League while his companion Misty and Brock were also chasing dreams of their own. Misty wanted to become the top water type Pokémon expert while Brock wanted to be the World's Best Pokémon Breeder. Today, we find the trio arriving in the city of Celadon. Ash, the owner of three badges and 6 Pokémon was all pumped up for his upcoming gym battle. As the trio were heading toward the Pokémon Centre in the city when they encountered a store selling perfume. Brock and Misty were immediately hooked by the scent of the perfume sold there. Ash noticed his friends stopped but he continued on because he knew they wouldn't be far behind him after they looked at the store. He just casually made his way to the Pokémon Centre. He waited a few minutes knowing the two won't be far behind as they just stopped to try some sample perfume. But after about 10 minutes of waiting, he couldn't wait any longer. He gave his Pokémon to Nurse Joy to be healed. After that, he exited the Pokémon Centre and retraced his steps to find his friends in the perfume store mentioned just now. Ash went into the store only to be overwhelmed by the scent of perfume.

"What the heck! What a horrible stench." Ash said very loudly that all the people in the shop could hear him.

"Why you little brat! How dare you insult our perfume." One of the employees scowled.

"What do you know about perfume! Making such a statement about our perfume! Security! Get him out of here." Another one of the employee scolded.

"Wait! Wait! Brock! Misty! Are you here? If you're here, I'm going to the gym!" Ash desperately trying to tell his friends about his whereabouts afterwards before he was thrown out of the store by the security guards. With that, Ash left for the gym.

Inside the store, a few of the employees were smirking. Why, because they have found a perfect punishment for the loud-mouth for talking bad about their perfume.

"Girls, phone Lady Erika and tell her about that brat. If my hunch is correct, she'll be the third of his kind." One of the employees ordered as another employee phoned the so call Lady Erika.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile just outside the gym.<strong>

Ash had already noticed the lack of male trainers inside the gym through it windows. Yet, he needed to get his fourth badge if he wanted to enter the Kanto League. He immediately stepped in the gym after pushing open the doors. As he walked in, all eyes were on him. He noticed a lady in a kimono answering a phone call. As the lady ended the call, she immediately recognized the boy in front of him as the one her employees had told her. Immediately with no hesitation, she ordered a bunch of girls to kick him out which they did.

Not knowing what just happened, a confused Ash walked right back in to find an answer. But he gets kicked out again by the bunch of girls only to prove the saying Lightning Strikes Twice. But this time before the girls went back in he ask them why he was thrown out.

"Why in the world did you throw me out?" Asked the still confused Ash.

"Cause you insulted our perfume." One of the girls said.

"Our perfume?" Ash asked as he is even confused than before.

"Yes. Our perfume, the perfume store you went in and insulted the perfume there is made her in the gym. So, we've banned you from challenging our gym."

"But the rule says you must accept all challenges." Ash said finding a loophole in the girls plan.

"Yes, the rules do state that but the rules also states we are eligible to create our own rules too."

"Does the rule really state that out?"

"Are you calling us liars ?"

"Yes!"

"Why you little brat!" One of the girls scowled as she clenched her hand in a fist, readying to hit Ash.

Just before Ashley was hit, "Stop it!" The lady answering the phone just now yelled as she came out of the gym.

"Yes, Lady Erika."

"Now, you stop causing commotion outside my gym. It's going to ruin the gym's reputation." Scowled the lady.

"Yeah…. Like I'm the one ruining the gym's reputation. If I told the public that you threw me out of this gym then we will see who's ruining the gym's reputation." Ash argued back.

"How dare you speak like that to Lady Erika! I'm need to teach you a lesson." One of girl scolded as she clenched both of her hands into fists.

"Stop it! Violence doesn't solve anything."

"You guys threw me out to solve your problem. Isn't that violence?"

"I know and I'm very sorry for that. I really hope you'll accept my sincere apology."

"I'm good guy and I accept your apology but I really need to have a gym battle!"

"Sorry, but I just had one and I loss brutally. My Pokémon are all now not in the condition to battle. Can you come back tomorrow, around noon?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Really thank you for your understanding and accepting I apology behalf of my employees."

"No sweat. See you tomorrow." Ash said as he headed back to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at The Pokémon Centre<strong>

"Where the heck is Ash? He should had arrived here earlier than us?" Misty asked Brock.

"How would I know Misty. I was with you all the time today. Maybe he went to the gym?" Brock said, not really answering the questions asked by Misty.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door of the Pokémon Centre startling Misty and Brock. The person was easily recognized as Ash by his two friends.

"Ash where the heck were you all this time?" Asked Misty.

"Okay, it's quite a long story. I arrived at the Pokémon Centre around noon thinking you two were not far behind after you two went into that perfume store. I waited for about 10 minutes as you two still haven't showed up. So, I went back to the perfume store hoping you were still there but was overwhelmed by the perfume and trash talked it and got myself kicked out. After that, I went to the gym hoping to resolve my anger there with a victory but they kicked me out cause the gym was the supplier of the perfume. I almost got banned, after arguing and arguing, they realised they were the one wrong and apologised. And also, I got a gym battle around noon tomorrow."

"We won't be there to support you Ash." Misty said.

"Why?"

"There's a small talk about breeding and water type Pokémon around noon tomorrow and we really want to go." Misty answered.

"Still will help us with our dreams Ash." Brock added.

"Go! I can handle this gym by myself. You guys enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Ash. I knew you were reasonable." Misty thanked.

After that the three of them went into the guest room provided and got ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Celadon Gym<strong>

"Is the concoction ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ha Ha. Tomorrow brat you'll get what you deserve."

* * *

><p>Please Read &amp; Review.<br>End Transaction, ShippingMaster


	2. Chapter 2 : Unexpected Chain Of Events

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, so don't sue me.**

Chapter 2 : Unexpected Chain Of Events

**At The Pokémon Centre**

Morning rises as the moon sets. Unexpectedly, we find Ash already awake.

"What strategy should I use? Should I count on offence or defence? Should I just go with the flow and strategize as I go?" Was what Ash Ketchum was asking himself.

"Ash, calm down. Just fight as you usually do. Don't be to stress out about it." Brock the oldest of the three advised.

"Listen to what Brock says Ash. He has much more experience than you." Misty added in.

"But I just think that something bad will happen today." Ash told them.

"That's nonsense Ash. How could you know that something bad is going to happen. You're not psychic? Are you?" Misty said.

"No, I'm no psychic! But…. AH! Why in the world am I thinking so much! I got a gym match in a couple of hours and I haven't even finish prepping."

"What! Prepping? Ash, I know you're stress out but it's just a gym battle. There' s nothing really to prep accept choose the right Pokémon to battle which you can do right on the field as you only have 6 Pokémon."

"Can you don't rub it in! I know I only have 6 Pokémon but I'll catch more later! But now I'm going to the cafeteria to have breakfast." Ash said as his stomach began to grumble.

Like what he said, Ash headed to the cafeteria to fill his bottom pit he calls his stomach. A while later, he's join my his two travelling companion and his Pikachu

"So Misty, what time are you Brock headed out for the talk you two were talking about yesterday?" Ash asks as a few piece of chewed up bread fall from his mouth as he chews and talked at the same time.

"Ash has some table manners and don't talk with your mouth full." Brock advised.

"So, what's the time you two are going for the talk?" Ash asked after he finishes swallowing his food.

"We were thinking about leaving around eleven so we get good seats up front, if that's okay with you?"

"Okay, sure, whatever. I can handle things by myself now." Ash said as he stood up and went outside, followed closely by his beloved Pokémon, Pikachu.

**Outside The Pokémon Centre**

Ash went outside to the small garden near the Pokémon Centre. He sat down on an old but sturdy wooden bench which was in the middle of the garden. His close friend, Pikachu jumped right on to his shoulders. Enjoying the cool breeze and quite serenity, he was taking in the beautiful scenery before him. The flowers in the garden bloomed in all colours. Red, Blue, White, Purple and all so many more. Relaxing his mind and body for a while seemed to help calm his stress as he feels less worried and gain confidents for his gym battle later on. As he started to head back to the Pokémon Centre, a mysterious figure blocks his path. The mysterious figure turned out to be a girl about the same age as him. She was in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She also had on a pair of sneakers and a pair of half frame glasses.

"Why in the world did you block my path?" Ash asked the girl.

"Please wait listen me out!" The girl said.

"What's your name?"

"My name is not a matter to you right now. You must now listen closely to what I say. Don't go for the gym battle schedule this noon. I repeat, don't go for the gym battle."

"You must be one of those girls in the gang that kicked me out of the gym. If you're trying to stop me from going to the gym battle, then forget it! I'm not missing that match even if it causes me my life. NOW GOODBYE!" Ash said and pushed the girl a side and went back to the Pokémon Centre.

"You don't know how right you are! The match will cause you your life, your current life that is and you'll start off with a new one." The girl said to herself as she left.

**11:30a.m. Along the streets of Celadon City**

Ash was now on his way to Celadon Gym for his gym match. He hadn't had any information of the gym leader nor does he knows what type does the gym leader specializes in. Along the way he couldn't get the words the girl he met in the garden told him out of his head. Why did the girl not wanted him to go for his battle. He quickly tried to re-focus himself before he had to face a leader which he didn't even have information on.

**Celadon Gym**

Ash had just arrived at Celadon Gym. He entered the building and again was overwhelmed by the same scent he was overwhelmed by in the perfume store. He started enduring the dreadful smell as he didn't want to get kicked out again. Suddenly, the lady who apologized to him yesterday greeted.

"Hello, it's seem you're back for your gym battle I see."

"Yes. Where's the gym leader?"

"She's standing in front of you."

"You're the gym leader!" Ash said in shock.

"Yes. I'm Erika the gym leader of Celadon Gym and a Grass Type expert."

"Can I have my match now?"

"No need to rush. My Pokémon are still resting from my matches yesterday. Come have some tea." Erika said as she led Ash to a small waiting room.

Ash sat down on the chair as Erika handed a cup filled with liquid.

"Ash, have some tea while you wait." Erika said as she handed the cup to Ash.

"Thanks." Ash said as he gulped down the liquid in one go.

(Yes! He bought it!) Erika thought in her mind.

Suddenly, the roof caved in and mechanic arms came from above and caught Pikachu and Erika's Pokémon. The debris which fell down from the roof hit Ash in the head and he was knocked out cold.

"Who's there?" Erika asked while she was still confuse of the condition right now.

"Prepare for Trouble!" The woman with purple hair said.

"Make it Double!" The man with blue hair said.

"To Protect The World From Devastation!"

"To Unite The Evil Within Our Nation!"

"To Denounce The Evils Of Truth And Love."

"To Spread Our Reach To The Stars Above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, Blast Off At The Speed Of Light!"

"Surrender Now, Or Prepare To Fight!"

"Meowth! That's Right!" The Meowth said as a big R materialized behind the three of them.

"Give back the Pokémon. It doesn't belongs to you."

"It is now." Jessie said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Solarbeam destroyed the mechanic arms and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Erika looked toward the possible place where the Solarbeam may have come from. After closer examination, she finally recognized who was behind the smoke.

"Danielle? I thought you went back to your hometown?" Erika asked.

"Never thought you'll even recognized me even through the smoke." Danielle said as she stepped out from the smoke. Certainly shocking, Danielle was the girl which warned Ash not to go to the gym battle.

"Why are you here?"

"I never left. I stayed in my cousin house."

"Why? I thought you never wanted to see me again after that?"

"I never thought about not seeing you again, I just wanted to help anyone from becoming like me."

"That's mean-"

"Yes, I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen to me."

"He drank the concoction before he was knocked out."

"It's not my problem now. By the way, have you even been trying to find an antidote."

"I have but still no breakthrough."

"What about the boy?"

"He's out for now and the effect of the concoction is taking effect. I should take him to the hospital to check if there is any injury from the hit to his head and back when the roof collapsed."

"Call me when he's up or whatever he will become when he wakes up."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business." Danielle said as she left ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>Please Read &amp; Review, you'll be doing me a big favour.<br>End Transaction, ShippingMaster


	3. Chapter 3 : Panic And Dismay

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would be Ashley by now and Brock will have a girlfriend.**

Chapter 3 : Pain and Dismay

**Somewhere In A House In Celadon City**

The front room slowly opened revealing Danielle going into the house. She hung up her hat on the coat rack and went into the living room, slumping into the sofa.

"Danielle, you're back. Where've you been?" A woman voice sounded as she came out of the kitchen.

"Aunty, just came back from the gym." Danielle said as she sat back straight on the sofa.

"Again. That's the fourth time you've been there this week." Danielle's aunt said as she sat down beside Danielle.

"I'm just trying to stop other trainers from becoming like me."

"Did you stop any today."

"I tried to stop one but he didn't listen."

"Had he realise what's happening to him?" Asked Danielle's Aunt curiously.

"Not yet. When I reached the gym, a gang call Team Rocket broke the ceiling causing it to collapse right on him and knocked him out cold."

"How is he now?"

"He should have been sent to the hospital by now."

"That's good."

"Aunty, where is Ren?" Danielle looked around the house not able to find her cousin."

"About Ren, he left this morning to embark on his journey through Johto."

"WHAT! I told him not to embark on a journey before he's at least 14." An angered Danielle shouted.

"But Danielle he was jealous that you could embark on your journey when you were 10. So, he wanted to go on a journey when he was 10 too." Danielle's aunt tried to defend her son.

"But… Oh well, can't change the past now. If he calls back, tell him I give him the best of luck." Danielle said as she went out.

"Why don't you just call him with your Pokegear." Danielle's aunt said but was not loud enough because Danielle couldn't hear her.

"That girl. She'll never be the same as before. Never will she be back to her old enthusiastic self." Danielle's aunt mumbled to herself as she went back in the kitchen.

**In The Hospital**

After a check-up, Ash was found to have a small concussion in the skull while his back was lightly bruised. He was admitted into the hospital for further check-up and mental rehabilitation after he wakes up from his coma. Erika, the main source of the problem was by his side as she needed to take responsibility for her actions. After a while, Danielle came into the hospital room.

"Danielle? Why are you here?" Asked Erika.

"I wanted to see if he was okay."

"Beside a small concussion in the skull and bruised back, he's not in bad shape."

"Is the concoction taking effect right about now?" Danielle asked curiously.

"See for yourself." Erika said as she pointed toward Ash.

Danielle looked over to Ash who was lying on the bed in a coma from the incident in the gym earlier on. Danielle could see small changes starting to take place. For starters, her brown has turn lighter and longer to just below his shoulder. Other effects taking effect were not that visible yet. But knowing what will happen next, Danielle felt sympathy toward Ash. Ash's Pikachu was unscratched from the incident but was very worried about his trainer. Danielle picked up Ash's bag and started walking out.

"Danielle, where are you going with Ash's bag?" Erika asked, confused about Danielle's actions.

"I'm taking his Pokémon to train for a while, Pikachu come along if you wish. I mean no harm to any of your companion nor your trainer." Danielle explained as her voice becomes harder to be heard as she walks further away.

Pikachu acknowledging what Danielle said, jumped down to the floor and followed close behind her.

"What is that girl trying to do?" Erika asked herself.

**Three Days Past, Danielle's Aunt's House**

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on my Venusaur." Danielle ordered.

Three days past, since Ash was out. For the past three days, Danielle has been training Ash's Pokémon for him while she trained her at the same time by sparring them with each other. Through that time, Danielle had earned the trust of Ash's Pokémon. She also visited Ash at the hospital every day. Now let's go back to the present.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt shocked down Venusaur in one blow. Pikachu's Thunderbolt had gotten stronger. The first day he trained with Danielle, Pikachu's Thunderbolt didn't even hurt Venusaur but after three days, Pikachu can knock Venusaur down in one blow.

"Nice job Pikachu. You've gotten much stronger." Danielle cheered.

"Pika Pika.(Thank you.)" Cried Pikachu.

"Let's go Pikachu. Better go and visit your trainer Ash at the hospital." Danielle said as Pikachu leapt up to her shoulder. Picking up Ash's and her own bag, she headed out to the hospital.

**Ash's Hospital Room**

After being in a coma for a whole three days, Ash is finally regaining consciousness. She slowly starts to open his eyes. Just as her eyes were opened, the first thing she saw was Danielle walking into the hospital room with his Pikachu and bag.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my Pikachu and bag?" Ash asked as her voice came out in a higher pitched than before."

"What's wrong with my voice!" Ash shouted in a shrill voice.

"Don't panic Ash! Calm down!" Danielle trying to calm down.

"Calm Down! CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down. My voice is so damn girlish and why am I in a nightgown!" An angered and confused Ash shouted.

Just as he said that Erika came into the room.

"YOU! You must be the one doing this to me!" Ash shouted as she pointed at Erika.

"I think I need some explanation to do, right?" Erika said as Danielle nodded. "Okay, Ash. I'll explain why you're like this."

"You better." Warned Ash.

"Okay, I didn't like you when you insulted the perfume so I gave you a concoction which I mix in with the tea I gave you. After that, Team Rocket strike and the ceiling caved in on you knocking you out. After that, you were admitted in to this hospital and you're now awake after three days in coma." Erika explained in one go.

"You still haven't explain why I'm like this?"

"The concoction I gave you was a new formula I was inventing. Its main effect is turning a boy into a girl, physically and hormone wise."

"I insulted your perfume and you turn me into a girl. Why kind of evil person are you!" Ash shouted in anger.

"Sorry Ash but I was really angered that you insulted my perfume. So, I wanted to teach you a lesson. I'm really sorry, I truly am." Erika apologised.

"Don't you have an antidote or something?"

"I'm still in the research of it and I just can't find a breakthrough."

"That means I'm stuck like this forever!" Ash said as she unexpectedly broke out in tears.

"Not forever Ash. It's just until I find an antidote." Erika comforted Ash.

"But who's that with my bag and Pikachu?" Ask Ash as she wiped her tears.

"I'm Danielle, nice to meet you." Danielle introduced.

"But why are you doing with my bag and Ash?"

"While you were out, I sort of help you trained your Pokémon." Danielle said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Really? Thanks!" Ash thanked.

"Erika can you go out for a while, I got some private things to talk with Ash." Danielle requested.

"Okay." Erika said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Asked a curious Ash.

"I want you to know about my true identity."

* * *

><p>Chapter done. Hope you like it! Remember Read and Review, you know you want to. XD<br>End Transaction, Shipping Master


	4. Chapter 4 : Erika's Other Victims

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, so don't sue me.**

Chapter 4 : Erika's Other Victims

"I want you to know about my true identity." Said Danielle.

"You're true identity?" Asked Ash.

"Yes, my true identity."

"What about it, aren't you Danielle?"

"I am but I wasn't always Danielle."

"I sense a flashback."

**Flashback Start**

A boy known as Daniel who came from Pallet Town was going to embark on his Pokémon journey today like all the others when they were 10. Daniel woke up very early and headed toward Prof Oak's lab to received his first Pokémon which eventually was a Bulbasaur. After a few months, he had received 3 badges of the 8 in total to compete in the Kanto League. That fateful day he arrived at Celadon City changed his life forever. He headed toward the gym looking for a gym battle but it was close for restoration. Day after day he went back but it was still close for restoration. After a week of waiting, his patient had completely dried out. Headed toward the gym, he knocked into 2 adults and a Meowth. The two adult asked if he was going to the gym which he nodded. They offered to help him sneak into the gym to have a gym battle. He immediately agreed, not thinking about the consequences.

Upon arrival at the gym, they snuck in through the open roof. After that, Daniel headed off to the direction he thought that the gym leader and his or her acquaintances lived. (In this fic the gym has a part for the gym leaders to rest and act as their homes.) He rushed there to find nobody. Then, he heard a loud, ear-deafening explosion. He immediately headed toward the direction of the explosion.

Reaching the explosion site, he saw the two adults and Meowth stealing perfumes from the racks and the gym's Pokémon. There was a lady in a kimono, trying to fend of those three. He jumped in to aid the lady, sending his only three Pokémon out. The trio of Pokémon immediately stopped the three thieves in their track. The thieves had no chance but to fight, sending a Pokémon out each. Despite the thieves' Pokémon's effort, they were easily beaten. But out of nowhere, a Meowth shaped hot air balloon appeared right above the gym. The three thieves then climbed the rope ladder dropped from the hot air balloon by a Wobbufett to escape with the perfume and Pokémon they stole. Daniel's Bulbasaur magically started evolving into an Ivysaur. After evolution, the Ivysaur started absorbing sunlight and released a beam of light at the thieves' balloon. On impact, the balloon exploded and the thieves were blown sky high and far away. The perfume and Pokémon which were in bags started falling down. Daniel was able to catch the bag of Pokémon while the lady caught the bag of perfume. Daniel quickly released the Pokémon from the bag, not wanting them to suffocate from lack of oxygen. The lady introduced herself as Erika, the gym leader of Celadon Gym and asked why he was here. He told her he wanted a gym battle so he snuck in. Erika told him the gym was really under renovation and restoration right now but for his help, she agreed in having match. They had their match outside in a clear meadow, the battle was fairly rugged until Erika shouted.

"Stop it! Kelly STOP IT! Daniel look out behind you!" Erika yelled as she ran towards Daniel.

Daniel turned around to feel a needle poke right into his flesh, then his mind went blank and he falls down to the ground unconscious. The next thing he knew, he was in bed in a hospital. Sitting on one of the chair was Erika and there was another girl beside her.

"Why am I here?" Daniel asked, an unfamiliar voice came out of his mouth.

"Why in the world is going on here? You better tell me!" Confused and irritated Daniel sounded out, with a high pitched girly voice.

"Daniel, promise you won't get angry." The girl said.

"How do you even know my name when I never met you before?"

"Daniel, we met before. We even live in the same town. We were also best friends."

"No WAY! I only have one best friends and his mom told me he died in an accident while journeying."

"My mom really said that to you…." The girl said, as she frowned.

"What your mom! My friends name is Keith and he's a boy!" Yelled Daniel.

"Daniel, you need to know the truth-"

"What TRUTH! The truth is my friend's now dead and I'm like turning into girl."

"How did you know?" Erika asked.

"How wouldn't I know? I sound like a girl, I feel emptiness down there, and there's two small lumps on my chest!"

"Don't over react. It's not as bad as it sounds."

"NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS! My life is now ruined! How would I even explained it to my mom!"

"Daniel, it's time you know the truth."

"WHAT TRUTH. I already know I'm turnin-"

"I'M KEITH!"

"What…." Daniel completely shocked by the statement.

"I'm Keith."

"You're LYING! KEITH'S DEAD. D,E,A,D, DEAD!"

"I told my mom to lie to, but I didn't thought she would say I was dead.!"

"PROVE IT!"

"Daniel, why wouldn't you believe me." The girl said as tears started coming out of her eyes and ran off.

"Daniel, calm down. Kelly's telling the truth. She's really Keith. I turned her into a girl with the same concoction she used on you. I turned her into a girl cause I hated her for trash talking my perfumes and even swearing at me." Erika explained.

"KEITH!" Daniel yelled as she ran out to find Kelly/Keith.

At the small meadow field where Daniel and Erika had their gym battle, Kelly/Keith was sitting under a small oak tree, still sobbing. Suddenly, Daniel was standing right in front of her. Turning around, back facing at Daniel, she continue sobbing.

"Sorry Keith." Daniel apologised but Kelly/Keith didn't even move.

"Sorry for everything Keith, I was just so stress out. I awake to find myself a girl and my best friend, who his mother told me was dead was apparently not dead but a girl." Daniel apologised.

"But you didn't needed to shout at me." Kelly/Keith said.

"I'm really sorry."

"I'm the one should be saying sorry. I caused you to become a girl."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was just angry that I have to suffer the fate of turning into a girl for 2 months. So, when I saw you, I just took the concoction and put it into the needle and jabbed it into you. But I didn't know, Erika had perfected the effect into becoming permanent."

"That means-"

"Yes, I unless Erika find an antidote, you'll be stuck like this."

"What about you?"

"The effect of the old formula only lasts 2 months. Lucky for me, this is the last week."

"Keith, if I'm really stuck like this. Can you help me come up with different name?"

"Why?"

"I can't go around with the name Daniel. That's a boy's name."

"How about Danielle?"

"Yeah, that's perfect! Thanks!" Thanked Danielle as she hugged Keith/Kelly, who hugged back.

**Flashback End**

"That mean you're the same as me." Ash said, shocked by Danielle's true identity.

"Yeah, but if you would have listen to what I told you in the garden, you wouldn't have."

"That was you?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you challenging gyms anymore?"

"I wanted to help anyone from becoming like me from Erika's formula. Lucky for the others, Erika finally destroyed that formula and concoction after knowing its real harm."

"That mean no other will suffer like me, you and Keith."

"Yeah. Plus, Keith's concoction's effect has already worn off and he's back to normal and challenging gyms again."

"That good for him. But for the two of us, we will have to hope Erika finds the antidote."

* * *

><p>Here's the fourth chapter of the story, hope you enjoy it. Also, Read and Review. XD<br>End Transaction, ShippingMaster


	5. Chapter 5 : A Bit Of Trouble

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I'm not rich. I own maybe like a few DVD copies of Pokemon but nothing else. So, don't sue me.**

Chapter 5 : A Bit Of Trouble

**Danielle's Aunt's House**

A week had gradually past since Ash was from the hospital. Now, she was staying with her friend Danielle, at Danielle's Aunt's house. Today, Ash was getting ready for her gym battle with Erika. For the past four days, she had been training like crazy with her Pokémon despite her changes. She was also successful in encouraging Danielle to challenge gyms again. The both of them had also agreed to travel together. Ash was also getting used to being a girl, she now wears the same type of jacket but was tailored to fit her new body. She had also decided to ditch the jeans for a mini skirt after being encouraged by Danielle. Ash's only travelling companion from before, Misty and Brock, had to return to their respective gyms. Brock's father was running a terrible job as a gym leader and a father. Forrest, Brock's little brother phoned him to come home and help the gym back to its former self. So, Brock decided it was best to go home and tend to the gym than to continue on. While for Misty, her sisters were bored of the gym job and decided to go on a vacation through the Orange Islands, leaving Misty no choice but to go home. Now, let's get back to the present.

"Danielle, you really think I should wear the skirt. I don't really feel too comfortable in it." Ash complained and she played around with the skirt.

"Ash, you'll get used to it. I swear. I myself went through that phase too you know." Danielle said.

"Guess you're right. But if this keep continues on, I'm switching back to the jeans." Ash said.

"I know. I know. Now Ash, have you ever thought about your name?"

"What about my name?"

"Ash, the name Ash is a boy's name."

"I am a boy."

"Not now, you're not. So, think about a name, a girl's name. And it should me close to Ash."

"The only name close to Ash I could think of is Ashley."

"That's perfect! That's a girl's name and it's close to Ash."

"I guess that's appropriate. Now, let's get going Danielle. Don't wanna miss our gym battle, you know?"

"I know Ashley, now let's go!" Danielle said as she grabs Ashley hand and started walking in the direction of the Celadon Gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Celadon Gym, Battle Arena<strong>

"After a while, you've gotten stronger." Erika praised to her challenger.

"Definitely, I've been training like a mad man these past few weeks." The challenger said.

"But don't talk anymore crap about my perfume."

"I won't. I learned my lesson already and I don't want to repeat what I've learn."

"You better not, cause this time's gonna be permanent."

"Charizard, finish off Erika's Vileplume with Flamethrower." The challenger ordered.

As ordered, the challenger's Charizard used Flamethrower on Erika's Vileplume, knocking it out and ending the match.

"Congrats to you, you've beaten fair and square. I now hand you the Rainbow Badge, as a sign of victory at the Celadon Gym." Erika said as she handed the badge to the challenger.

"Thanks Erika, now's four down four to go." The challenger said as he started to walk to the exit.

"Wait!" Erika shouted

"What Erika?' The challenger said as he turned around.

"Stay for a bit longer, there maybe someone who wants to meet you?"

"Who?"

"You'll see in a moment. Now, just sit down and wait." Erika said as she handed the Pokémon she used in the battle to one of her employees to take to the Pokémon Centre to be healed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Outside The Gym<strong>

"Are you ready, Danielle?" Ashley asked her new friend.

"I should be but I maybe a bit rusty. This is my first gym battle in a while." Replied Danielle.

"Don't be worried Danielle. Just go with the flow."

"You're right. Come on! Let's go!" Danielle said as they held hands and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside The Celadon Gym, Again<strong>

The challenger Erika just fought and loss to was still waiting inside. Waiting for the one Erika said who wants to meet him. Then, the door flung open and two girls stepped in to the Celadon Gym. The first one with blond hair, he didn't recognize as anyone he had met. But the other brunette, he recognize in a flash. Running toward her, he suddenly tripped on something and fell face first on the floor, just inches away from the two girls. The two girls looked down, the blonde haired show no interest in him and looked back up. While the other,

"Keith? Is that you?" The brunette asked.

"Yes. It's me. Is that really you Danielle?" Keith said.

"I never thought I would see you again. Why are you here anyway?" Danielle asked.

"I had a gym battle and won. See!" Keith said as he showed Danielle the badge he earned. "Why are you her?"

"Same as you! I and Ashley have a gym battle schedule for today." Danielle said.

"Ashley?" A confused Keith asked.

"Oh right! You don't know her. This is Ashley." Danielle said as she pointed at the blonde. "Okay, Ashley, Keith. Keith, Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Keith said.

"Nice to meet you too Keith." Ashley replied.

"Keith, don't be shock when I say this but me, you, I and Ashley are the same."

"Same as in what?"

"Same in that we all been or are still victims of Erika's concoction."

"You mean!"

"Yes, Ashley was a boy too."

"Whoa, lucky I haven't hit on her yet."

"What! You wanted to hit on me!" Ashley shouted.

"Guess it was a bad idea saying that out loud." Keith said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You bet it was! Keith!" Ashley said as she chased Keith around trying to beat him up.

Suddenly, another person came in. It was a boy, brown haired, purple shirt and a pair of long pants. Immediately, Ashley stopped chasing Keith and hid behind him with blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Ashley, stop hiding behind me. You know Gary?" Keith asked.

Gary quickly looked in Keith's direction and slowly walking forward to Keith.

"Keith, never thought I'll see you again." Gary said.

"Why wouldn't you?" Keith asked.

"Forget, you were dead like 2 months ago." Gary joked.

"That was just a lie Gary Oak!"

"By the way, who's the girl behind you? Seems familiar?"

"She's Ashley, a friend of Danielle."

"Ohhhhhhhh."

"So, why are you here?"

"For a gym battle of course. Why would I be here if not for a gym battle?"

"I just had mine and I won. See!" Keith said as he show the badge he won.

"Yeah, Yeah. Stop gloating. Now is my turn."

"It's not your turn yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Ashley and Danielle are going first."

"Danielle, how's life as a girl going?" Gary asked.

"Sometimes good, sometimes bad." Danielle answered.

As they continue talking, Erika came back ready for her gym battle with Ashley and Danielle.

"Erika you're finally here, can we just have our gym battle now." Ashley said.

"Calm down Ash, you and Danielle are having a double battle with me." Erika said as she noticed Gary present.

"Ash? As in Ash Ketchum! I knew it! ASH KETCHUM! STOP CROSS-DRESSING YOU PERVERT!." Gary said as he tried to pull off Ashley hair, thinking it was a wig.

"Stop it Gary! Stop it!" Danielle shouted as she tried to stop Gary.

"Don't you guys see she's not a she." Gary said as he continue to pull Ashley's hair.

Out of nowhere, Keith's fist connected with Gary's face and forced Gary to let go of Ashley's hair. Ashley, with tears pouring down from her eyes, ran out of the gym.

"Keith, why did you punch me?"

"You were inflicting pain on a poor defenceless girl. Why wouldn't I hit you?"

"But she's a he. Don't you get it, he's cross-dressing."

"You're wrong Gary, she was a boy."

"What do you mean?"

"You knew what happened to Danielle?"

"Yes and very clearly too."

"Ashley was also given the concoction."

"You mean?"

"Yes Gary, he's now a she."

Gary realised what he had just done, feeling both shocked and angered at his own actions. He immediately ran out of the gym in search of Ashley.

"While that was an awkward moment." Said Keith.

"Should we go out and look for them?" Danielle asked.

"That's not necessary, they'll come back, eventually. They still need the badge from my gym to qualify for the Kanto League." Erika said confidently. "Now, how's about a gym battle Danielle?"

"That'll be great." Danielle answered as the three went to the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I'm not rich. I own maybe like a few DVD copies of Pokemon but nothing else. So, don't sue me.**

Chapter 6 : Apologies, Understanding and A Gym Battle

**At A Nearby Meadow**

Out in the nearby meadow, Ashley was sitting under a shady oak tree. Her tears had stopped but she was still sad about what happened just now. Why did Gary think she was cross-dressing, was it because of his past history of cross-dressing when they were young? She was incredibly confused.

**On The Streets Of Celadon City**

Gary was very worried about Ashley. He was hastily searching for her all around the city, but after one and a half hour searching to no avail, he was losing confidents that he can even find Ashley nonetheless apologize to her. Suddenly, it seemed that god took pity of him as he saw Ashley sitting under a shady oak tree with Pikachu beside her.

**Back At The Nearby Meadow**

Ashley was starting to sob again, thinking back at the incident made her sad. Suddenly, she saw a hand handing her a piece of tissue. Turning around, she saw the hand belonged to Gary. She immediately turned around with an angered facial expression. "Why are you here?" Was the word she uttered out with slight anger in it.

"I came to apologize." Gary said as he handed the tissue to Ashley.

"Apologize? Apologize for what? Oh wait, I know, is it for trying to rip my hair off from my head?" Ashley said as she turned around, facing Gary.

"I didn't know, Ashy- erm… Ash." Gary said.

"That doesn't mean you could do that to me. Couldn't it be another Ash?" Ashley said as she reached for the tissue in Gary's hand to wipe the tears seeping out of eyes.

"I didn't think things out, I just supposedly think it was you. Knowing you cross-dressed a lot during our childhood days." Gary said, trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"But Gary, why couldn't you put the past behind? Our childhood days are over, we're now Pokémon trainers, were not the kids we were when we were five."

"I know Ash, but-"

"But what Gary, is it just because we're rivals now that you don't think me as a friend anymore. But I do Gary! You're always been a friend of mine, no matter if you're the five year old kid or the cocky trainer." Ashley cut off Gary.

"Ash, I do think you as my friend. I of the best I say. You're the one that pushes me to be better, you're the one why I became a trainer."

"Then, why did you do what you just did?"

"As I told you Ash, it was a misunderstanding, but I know now. Not completely, but I know. I really hope that you'll forgive me."

"If it's that, I forgive you."

"Thanks Ash." Gary said as he hugged Ashley and for no apparent reason Ashley hugged back. After a few seconds, they broke apart.

"Ash, I'm really curious about how you became a girl." Gary asked.

"I'm really don't want to tell you Gary."

"Why?"

"It just brings back bad memory, even though it was about a week ago."

"You've been a girl for a week already?"

"Can you stop reminding me, Danielle keeps reminding enough."

"Okay. But I'm really interest about how you became a girl."

"Please Gary, stop asking for the impossible."

"Okay Ash. I surrender."

"Now, Gary do you really mean it when you say you thought me as a friend."

"Why, don't you believe what I say?"

"I believe you but why do you treat like I'm nothing since we became trainers."

"Do you still remember the time we fought over this Pokeball?" Gary said as he took out what seemed like one half of an old Pokeball.

"I still do, why?" Ashley said as she rummaged around her bag before taking out what seemed like the other half of the Pokeball Gary was talking about.

"That was the day I found out how it felt to have a friend." Gary said as he started to seem a bit down.

"What do you mean Gary?" Ashley said with concern.

"When I was young and still in pre-school, all of the kids be-friended with me to meet Prof Oak. I never had a real friend that cared about me."

"No way, Gary. They really did that."

"They did and that's why I wasn't really happy during that period of time. Then, that faithful day you moved to Pallet from somewhere in the Sinnoh region. You and I got along with ease even when we first met. After you found out about my grandpa, I thought you'll be like the others. That's when I started to act cocky around you. I didn't want to lose my only friend even if you'll take me as a rival. At least you'll still care of my existent."

"Gary, I don't care who's your grandpa is, who cares if he's Prof Oak the famous professor or just a darn hobo. I be-friended with you because I wanted to."

"Really Ash, do you mean it."

"No, I don't. Yes! I mean it! Gary Oak I'm your friend because I wanted to not because of your relative."

"Thanks Ash, you're really a true friend."

"Does that mean you'll treat me better now as a rival?"

"I won't treat you better as a rival. I'll treat you like a true friend."

"Does that mean?"

"Yes, I don't want to be rivals anymore. I want to be your friend, your best friend."

"Thanks Gary, I'll like that."

The two just sat there, enjoying the getaway from the bustling city life which they rarely had chance since leaving Pallet. Gary was quite surprised that the girl beside him was really his childhood friend. There was rarely any resemblance of him before his unfortunate outcome. The only resemblance was his chocolate brown eyes with shone brightly, glittering like gems and the 'z' on her cheeks. That was it! His old short, raven brown hair was replaced with long blonde ones. He arms and legs were gradually more slick and slim. Her fingernails grown out a bit, each beautifully painted with nail polish. Her face, now more feminine, makeup was applied on to enhance that quality. Blush, lipstick, lip gloss, mascara. You say it she's got it. Who knows why, Gary just kept staring at her, a light blush sneaking onto his cheeks. That didn't go unnoticed by Ashley.

"Gary? Do I have something on my face?"

"No,no,no. It's nothing."

"Now, how's about we go back to the gym, best friend. I hope Danielle and others are not worried about us."

"Yeah, let's go."

After that, the two headed back to the Celadon Gym.

**At The Celadon Gym Battlefield**

"Venusaur, finish it off with Solarbeam." Danielle ordered.

"Venusaur!" Venusaur cried out as it starts absorbing sunlight with the flower on its back.

"Vileplume, dodge the Solarbeam and use Stun Spore." Erika shouted.

"Vile Vileplume!" Vileplume cried."

Venusaur slowly but surely finished absorbing sunlight and fired out the sunlight in an intense beam. Just as Erika ordered, Vileplume dodge the Solarbeam by moving aside and paralyzed Venusaur with Stun Spore. Just as that happened, Ashley and Gary came into the battlefield.

"Hey, Gary, Ashley you're back. You're just in time to see the end of the match." Keith called out.

"Who's winning?" Gary asked as he sat down beside Keith.

"It's really a stalemate competition right now, but I think Erika has a slight advantage over Danielle."

"Venusaur, stay in there. Use Aromatherapy." Danielle ordered.

Suddenly, a strong and pleasant scent filled the battlefield and healed Venusaur from its paralysis.

"Good move using Aromatherapy, but counter this. Vileplume use Petal Dance."

"Vileplume, counter it with Razor Leaf."

The two grass type move collided with each other, but the strength of Vileplume's Petal Dance was more intense than Venusaur's Razor Leaf and broke through the wall of leaves and hit Venusaur dead on, knocking it down onto the ground.

"Venusaur, are you okay?"

"Venu…. VENUSAUR!" The giant Pokémon cried as it stood back up.

"Great! Now let's use Frenzy Plant."

"Vileplume! Dodge it."

"Vileplume tried to dodge the barrage of plant roots flying out of the ground but to no avail as it was hit many times by those roots, knocking it out in the process.

"Vileplume, is unable to battle. The winner is Danielle from Pallet Town." The judge announced.

"Good job, never thought you'll beat me." Erika said.

"Why wouldn't I beat you!" Danielle said.

"You were always in a pinch during the whole match. You relied too much on attack, especially the ultimate grass type move, Frenzy Plant."

"Well, that's my style."

"No matter, you've beaten him. So here's the badge to prove your victory here at the Celadon Gym." Erika said as she handed the badge to Danielle.

"Thanks Erika." Danielle thanked as she took the badge.

"Congrats to you Danielle." Ashley said as she went down and congratulated Danielle.

"Ashley? When did you get back?"

"Just a while ago, didn't you notice it?"

"No, I think I was too immersed in the gym battle."

"Ashley?" A confused Gary asked.

"Oh right, I haven't tell you yet. Gary, while I'm stuck like this, I'm going by the name of Ashley. Is that okay?"

"It's your choice, what am I to question your decision."

"So, Ashley, Gary, if you two don't mind. I'm scheduled you two to have double battle with me around noon."

"We'll be here on time, even earlier." The two former rivals said in unison.

"I hope you two win tomorrow, but I'm not giving an inch to either of you during the match. If you two win, I'll be giving away four badges to four Pallet trainers in two days.

"Four Pallet trainers?" Ashley asked, confused of Erika statement.

"Yeah four. You, Danielle, Keith and Gary."

"Keith, you're from Pallet too!"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No you didn't!"

"Who cares, you know now, don't you?"

"I know but…. Uhhhhh! Just forget it. Erika, how did you know Gary and I are from Pallet too."

"Danielle told me when you were still out." Erika explained.

"Then, how did you know Danielle?"

"I met Gary during the first day. I knew you cause of your PokeDex, duhhhhhhhh." Danielle said.

"So, you two come back tomorrow at noon for your gym battle and you all better leave it's getting dark out."

"Okay Erika, we'll definitely be back here tomorrow." Ashley said as the four headed towards the Pokémon Center to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>I've gotten 1000 hits already, thanks for all the people who had read, favourite, reviewed and alert my stories.<br>End Transaction, ShippingMaster


	7. Chapter 7 : Hormones

**Pallet Foursome**  
><strong>Contains TG Transgender/ Boy into girl**  
><strong>Charcters : AshAshley 10, Gary 10, Daniel/Danielle 10 (OC), Keith 10 (OC)**  
><strong>Pairings : No Pairings Yet<br>Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon, so don't sue me.**

Chapter 7 : Hormones

Morning arise in the city of Celadon, a bustling city which host the second most sky scrapers in Kanto. In the Pokémon Centre in the middle of town, a girl was starting to awaken from a good nights' sleep. The cold autumn breeze blew in through the open window into the guest room in the Pokémon Centre. Ashley starts to wake up as the wind blew through her shiny blonde hair. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom to clean up before starting a new day.

In the room next door, Gary and Keith were fighting over who uses the bathroom first which woke up Danielle who was sleeping with Ashley in the other room. The door of the boys' room flung open to find an enraged Danielle, her raven light brown hair in a mess. Entering the room, the boys immediately ran for cover, predicting the outcome afterwards. Calling out her Ninetales, despite the rules of the Pokémon Centre in Section C (a) 6g, stating no unleashing Pokémon attacks in the Pokémon Centre, Ninetales was ordered to unleash a scorching Flamethrower on the two boys before Danielle returned it to the Pokeball and leaving without Nurse Joy or any of the other staff members noticing.

"What did we do?" The two boys asked each other in unison, their clothes scorched with burn marks, wondering what just happened to the two of them.

Back in Ashley and Danielle's room, Ashley had just came out of the bathroom. Clad in a black and grey striped long-sleeve blouse and a white mini skirt, her hair was tied into a low ponytail with two little pink ribbon placed on both side of her blonde hair while she wore her usual sneakers. What was surprising was she didn't have her trademark hat on. Amazed, Danielle just kept staring at Ashley.

"Ashley, you look great. How did you get yourself to look so good?" Danielle said, still amazed on how well Ashley dress herself up.

"I don't really know, it just came to me. Like instincts." Ashley said, blushing a bit.

"Seemed like concoction mess with your head a bit." Danielle said, laughing a bit.

"I think it did." Ashley said, laughing too.

Danielle went into the bathroom to get ready for the day while Ashley checked through her belongings in her new yellow shoulder bag which Danielle's aunt bought for her a few days ago. Coming out, Danielle was dressed in a black tank top, covered over by a blue long-sleeve jacket which was left unbuttoned, dark blue short shorts and a pair of white flip flops. The two went down to the cafeteria for breakfast waiting for the two boys to finish their morning routines. The two boys were still in the midst of who should use the bathroom which after was decided in a game of rock, paper, scissors which Gary won. After a half hour the two Pallet boys were ready, Gary was dressed in his favourite purple tee, long jeans and his usual sneakers. The necklace he usually wore was ditched though, replaced by a metal chain style one. Keith, was clad in a dark blue and light blue checkered shirt which was kept unbuttoned over his black polo tee, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers which were similar to Gary's. Upon arrival at the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center, they saw the two girls already enjoying breakfast as the two girls waved them over. Grabbing a few piece of toast and some jam and butter, Gary headed over and sat opposite to the girls who were shortly greeted by Keith who had a plate full of food.

"Keith, you sure you can finish the food?" Danielle asked, shocked with the massive amount of food Keith had on his plate.

"I'll finish it, no sweat at all." Keith said, sure of himself before gobbling the food down like a ravaged beast who have done on its prey.

"You better finish it, the Pokémon Center has a new rule stating every 100g of food taken but kept unfinished will be fined ten dollars." Danielle said, worried for Keith's wallet.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, worrying about my money?" Keith said, looking over from his mountain of food.

"Cause you still owe me a few hundred dollars when you couldn't pay for your on meal last time around when we were in Celadon."

"Wow, how did he eat up to few hundred bucks?" Gary asked as he spread butter and jam over his toast.

"When he turned back after his misfortunate change, he went berserk and headed to a nearby restaurant ordering everything on the menu. He said Erika only gave him salad all the time the concoction was still in effect so that's why. The bill ended up like almost a thousand dollars and I have to pay almost half of it." Danielle said as he glared at Keith who didn't notice as he was eating.

"Did he finish it?" Gary asked.

"He did. But after that, he was admitted to the hospital for too much food intake at one time. He puked the whole day through."

"That was not the worst thing. My mom was there and she started rambling about caring for my own healthy so on and so on. It was like torture." Keith said after finishing his food.

"Finished! Wow, you're a good eater Keith. Maybe even better than Ashy-b….. Ashley." Gary said as he looked over at Ashley who was out of the whole conversation. Suddenly, a small blush creped onto his face as he looked at Gary. He couldn't believe it, she was dress so beautifully, her hair shone brightly from the sunlight coming in from the window. Her mascara and eyeliner completely giving out her chocolate brown eyes which sparkle like diamonds, her clothes matched her skin, now beautiful and light, perfectly. He couldn't stop admiring her beauty as his heart beat faster, one thing no girl has been able to make it do. Suddenly, a hand waving over his face broke him from his trance as he uttered" Huh. What?" with a confused look on his face.

"Gary, why were you staring at Ashley like that, see you made her blush." Danielle said, the one who waved the hand over Gary's face.

Gary looked over at Ashley, only to find Ashley turning away, a blush was on her cheeks.

"Sorry Ashley. If it's anything to you, you're beautiful." Gary said as he went back to eating.

"Th-Thanks." Ashley said as she turned back.

The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully with Keith getting himself bloated with another plate of food before they headed to Celadon Gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Celadon Gym, Celadon City<strong>

Erika was enjoying herself a cup of hot peppermint tea, one of the tea products the gym exports out to the whole Kanto and some to Sinnoh because of the more frigid weather and low humidity there which restrict peppermint growth. Her girls were busy harvesting the batch of newly ripe tea leaves before planting them again next spring. Waiting for her challengers to arrive was a thing she was used to but was still annoyed about it. Luckily for her, she didn't need to wait too long before her challengers entered through the front door of the gym.

"Welcome back you four, ready for a gym battle anyone?" Erika said as she greeted her challengers.

"I'm ready if you are." Gary said calmly.

"How about you, Ashley? You ready?" Erika asked as she looked over to Ashley.

"I th-think so." Ashley said shyly. For whatever reason, she just felt shy around Gary.

"Well that settles it, I'm wanting you two teaming up against me in a four on four double battle. You two okay with it? If you're not sound out." Erika asked her two challengers.

"I'm okay with it if Ashley's willing to."

"Sound o-okay to me."

The five headed to the battlefield which was near the experimentation room for developing tea extract and perfume scents. Upon arrival, Ashley and Gary took their places on one end of the battlefield, Erika on the other end while Danielle and Keith took their seats on a bench located behind Ashley and Gary. A referee came out of nowhere to beginning the battle for the Rainbow Badge.

"Gloom and Weepinbell I choose you." Erika shouted as she called out her Pokémon.

"Golem, I need your assistants." Gary said confidently, calling out his giant rock like Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, I ch-choose you." Ashley said shyly, sending out her little grass Pokémon.

"Gloom, Acid on Golem. Weepinbell, Vine Whip on Bulbasaur."

"Golem, Defence Curl." Gary ordered as his Golem's head, feet and hands went into the rock, protecting it from the Acid.

"Bulbasaur, d-dodge the attack." Ashley ordered, as Bulbasaur leapt away from the stretching vines of Weepinbell approaching it.

"Wow, her Pokémon commanded to her order. When the first time I ordered my Pokémon when turned into a girl, they attacked me. How did she make her Pokémon obey her so easy even after the transformation, Danielle?" Keith asked Danielle.

"Flashback Time!"

_**Flashback Starts**_

After being discharged from the hospital by the doctors that treated her, Ashley was lying on a couch in Danielle's Aunt's house. Bored, she decided to head outside to past time training her Pokémon. Taking her Pokémon belt from the coffee table in the dining table, she went outside to the small meadow behind Danielle's Aunt's house. Despite the many sky scrapers in Celadon, there were a lot of meadows at the outskirts of town where most residents reside at. Taking one of the Pokeball of the belt, she called it out revealing a Squirtle after the sound of the Pokeball opening. The Squirtle just looked at the girl who let her out, it was not the same trainer he knew. His trainer was a boy not a girl. So he hit the girl with a strong Water Gun.

"Squirtle, stop that! It's me." Ashley said, getting out of the stream of high pressure water. The Squirtle didn't comply and just kept on shooting out streams of water over and over again.

"Pikachu! Help me up pal!" Ashley screamed at Pikachu, the torrent kept on hitting her. She trained Squirtle well, the shots of Water Gun were accurate and at the same time, powerful.

Pikachu couldn't stand the sight of seeing his trainer getting sprayed with no high pressure Water Guns. He didn't hesitate a bit as he hit Squirtle with a mild Thunder Shock to stop it from attacking.

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt ( Why did you hit me!)" Shouted an angry Squirtle.

"Pika Pikachu Pika Pikapi (It's Ash! Our trainer!)" Pikachu replied.

"Squirtle! Squirt Squirt Squirtle! (Are you kidding me! He's a boy not a girl.)" The Squirtle sounded back.

"Pika Pikachu Pikapi Chu! (He was. He got transformed, look into her eyes and you'll know it!)" Pikachu explained.

Looking into the honey brown eyes of the girl he just attacked, he finally realised it. It was Ash, despite all the changes, nobody could take away those honey brown eyes of his. Immediately hugging Ashley, tears coming out of his eyes. After that, the same thing happened to Ashley with all the other Pokémon, Charmander hitting her a with an Ember, Primeape did a Karate Chop, Pidgeotto a Gust, Bulbasaur a Vine Whip. But all realise it was her after looking into those honey brown eyes of hers. After all of that, she lied in bed for the rest of the day, heavily bruised.

_**Flashback End**_

"Interesting story Danielle. Seem she had it rough that day." Keith said as he swithch his focus back to the battle along with Danielle.

"She did, had to lie in bed for the rest of the day. Luckily, she had her Pokemon beside her to comfort her." Danielle replied.

Back to the match, the match was near the end. Gary had two of his Pokemon still intact while Ashley had only 1 Pokemon left. As for Erika, she only had 2 Pokemon left so the odds were against her.

"Vileplume, Solar Beam. Weepinbell, cover Vileplume with Razor Leaf." Erika ordered.

"Dodge the Razor Leaf and attack Vileplume with Rock Slide, Golem." Gary ordered.

"Pi-Pikachu, dodge with Agility and counter with Th-Thunderbolt." Ashley said.

Immediately, Vileplume started absorbing sunlight with Weepinbell covering with Razor Leaf. But an expectedly agile Golem, dodged the barrage of sharp edged leafs and land the Rock Slide directly on Vileplume. But with sure grit and determination, Vileplume with stand the brutal attack and launched the finished charged Solarbeam directly at Pikachu before it could do anything, knocking it out cold.

"Pikachu!" Ashley screamed, running onto the battlefield and picking up the injured rodent in her arms.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." The referee announced.

Still cradling the wounded rodent in her arms, Ashley slowly starting heading out of the battlefield, in the direction of the main entrance.

"Where are you going Ashley? The match isn't over yet." Erika shouted out.

"You guys just go on without me, I'm out of useable Pokémon anyways. I'll just head to the Pokémon Center." Ashley said, still walking toward the entrance, with dejection in her voice.

"I'll go with her." Danielle said, getting up from her seat, taking her shoulder bag before following Ashley.

"So, shall we continue?" Erika asked, just after Ashley and Danielle left.

"That's fine with me." Gary said, as he sent out his Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Pokémon Center<strong>

"Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon."

"Will do, Ashley. Why are you back so fast anyway, thought you had a gym battle?"

"I lost my usable Pokémon in a two on two match before it end, so I came back first."

"Sorry to hear that, you may rest at the longue. There's not much people there.

"Thanks but I would more prefer a room to rest. May I?"

"Certainly, here's the key. Fifth door to the left."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Nurse Joy, did Ashley arrive earlier?"<p>

"Yes she did Danielle, she's resting in one of the guest room. Fifth door to the left."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

* * *

><p>"Ashley, I'm coming in." Danielle said entering the room, only to see Ashley lying on the bed, crying. "What's wrong! Why are you crying Ashley?"<p>

"My LIFE! It's the problem. Why did I have to be turn into a freaking girl! All of these are not mine, not this body, not this hormones!"

"You'll get through it Ashley. Believe me, Keith and myself has been through this."

"I know… But, I'm scared. All of this is so new to me. One day, I'm going through the Kanto region with two of my friends. A day later, I'm lying on a bed crying my eye's out as a girl!"

"Ashley….."

"I feel so new to these hormones, they made me useless in the gym battle just because I felt shy around Gary."

"I know how you feel. Can you keep a secret, Ashley?"

"Yes but what secret?"

"I know it sounds weird but ever since I met Keith I started having feelings for him."

"Feelings?"

"Yes feelings, I know we were meant to be more than just friends but Keith was never really serious when I told him. He just battered it off like a fly. I know it's wrong to have a boy-boy relationship, my parents, his parents and Keith won't like it. I thought this change helped me but everything stayed the same, Keith just went off with his journey. I was depressed I stayed at my aunt's house with my cousin, I tried to stop Erika from changing you and I failed. I'm sorry…."

"No need for sorry, the past is history and we need to look toward the future. I just want this to end, I want to be myself again, not a girl….."

"I know it's hard but you'll get used to it, it just takes time. If you need help, you know I'm there for you."

"Thanks for the talk."

"Don't mention it, now wiped those tears and stop crying. If you need anymore help, I'll be at the lounge."

'_Thanks Danielle, you're good friend.'_

* * *

><p>Been a long time since I updated, school have been keeping me way from my computer. So, hope you enjoy this new update to my story.<br>End Transaction, Shipping Master. :P


End file.
